


In where Artemis is YouTuber. And has a crush on Drizzt?

by Ashery24



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crack Treated Seriously, Cyber cafe, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The title says everything.
Relationships: Drizzt Do'Urden/Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle Baenre/Zaknafein Do'Urden
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was not going to write this but the hilarity that Artemis Entreri have a YouTube channel was able to cope with me.

Artemi Entreri was known for his YouTube channel, Assassin-Artemis, where he played shooting games mixed with dark and bloody games.

  
Drizzt Do'Urden. Same age as Artemis. Live in the same city. Also YouTuber, DrizztThe Drow. But he played lighter things. Much more light. The darkest thing he played was scary games. And scary things that not even a ten-year-old boy would scare, according to Artemis.

  
They had nothing in common except age, the city where they lived, and their most important video saga, which, in both cases, turned out to be Yandere Simulator.   
Game that Artemis was pretty sure Drizzt just started playing by mistake, not knowing what was "Yandere".

  
But still. Still...People ships them! Together! They had nothing in common, thematically speaking, but people ships them!  
Every time Artemis heard about his ship with Do'Urden, his blood boiled. They were even a couple in that YanSim mod of YouTubers!

  
That discovery caused him to almost destroy his computer in the middle of a recording for his channel.  
The worst of all? Is that Do'Urden was not so unbearable!

  
Artemis wanted to hate him but couldn't. Because even though Drizzt was a little softer than him...They had a lot in common.

Yes, they knew each other in person. Hello? Same age, same city? It was not uncommon for them to go to high school together.  
Artemis was a lone wolf while Drizzt had several friends. But still...Yes, things in common.

  
And Drizzt was not ugly, just the opposite. And it was that thought, more than anything, that bothered Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter that is like the triple that the first. The idea of the Cyber Cafe/Mafia comes from here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726777/chapters/41820821#workskin

As a well-known YouTuber Artemis could afford good computer equipment with the necessary accessories. But it had not always been so.

When he started being a YouTuber out of boredom, he didn't even have a computer. His family wasn't the best...to put it mildly. So not, Artemis didn't have a computer back then.

Due to rumors he has heard he ended up in a "Cyber cafe". Cyber cafe in quotes due to various factors:

-It was luxurious. Incredibly luxurious. Computers were top of the range. And above that it were separated from each other by 2X1 meter cabins. The cabins were small but luxurious and comfortable.

-They sold coffee. They actually sold coffee as a cafeteria with buns and other pastries. And the coffee was better than Starbucks.

-But the strangest thing of all is that it was cheap. One dollar an hour. It seemed weird...If you didn't know Cyber cafe was a mob cover

Yes. The cyber cafe that Artemis had started going to record his videos was from the mob. A very powerful and beneficial mob for the city so the authorities "didn't know" about it.

More people didn't go to that cyber cafe, but Artemis didn't mind. He was a pragmatic being and he knew that nothing would happen to him.

Now he didn't have to go to that cyber cafe because he had plenty of money to afford his own equipament.

But, and Artemis had to reluctantly admit that, he had an affinity for the owner of the Cyber café and mob leader, Jarlaxle.   
So he would go back to the Cyber cafe, record and edit for a couple of hours and have several coffees. He spent about 5 dollars a day but many days Jarlaxle "forgot" to charge him.

It was a good arrangement for Artemis if Jarlaxle wasn't so effusive, flamboyant, mysterious, Jarlaxle. Basically because Jarlaxle was Jarlaxle.

Today, like other days, he greet him warmly. But...also he have an "I know" smile. Which was impossible. Jarlaxle couldn't possibly know what had happened yesterday with Drizzt. Their breaths clashing, beautiful and impossible violet eyes, the softness of Drizzt's lips, the heat of the bodies clashing, the beautiful blush on his cheeks after the tongue dance...

No. Jarlaxle couldn't have known. Running, with a blush on his own cheeks, Artemis approached his usual cabin at Jarlaxle's smile.

He spend more time there than usual. Between being able to shake his nerves and avoid Jarlaxle's smile, the afternoon was gone.

So late that, by the time he finished the video, it was too late. So late that Artemis knew that the Cyber cafe must be closed, but Jarlaxle hadn't warned him.

Artemis decided that he shouldn't bother anymore, so he silently turned off the computer and left.

At the door he heard footsteps to his right. It was Drizzt! With someone very similar but older that must be his father!

Artemis panicked slightly. He didn't want to meet the father. At least not yet! His thing with Drizzt had only been a kiss, they weren't even officially dating!

Drizzt stopped abruptly, blushing.

-What are you doing here?- Asked in a strangled voice, Drizzt

-I come to this Cyber cafe a lot. What are you doing here?

-Dad and I have come to see to Papa.

 _"Ah, so he is his father"_ Artemis thought until something hit him. _"Papa?"_

-Zak, Drizzt! - Jarlaxle's effusive voice greeted- Hello!

Jarlaxle then approached Drizzt's father, Zak, and kissed him.

In shock Artemis realized that Jarlaxle was "Papa" and that this probably meant that Drizzt had told him about their kiss.

Jarlaxle smiled at him.

Yes, Drizzt had definitely told Jarlaxle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Zak/Jarlaxle to the mix. -Shake the fic as a cocktail-

**Author's Note:**

> Artemis tsundere OMGS


End file.
